Unknown
by CherryBoomx2
Summary: And with a final glance at his father and brother, Loki released his grip and fell down, into the freshly ripped unknown.
1. Faal Mah

_And with a final glance at his father and brother, Loki released his grip and fell down, into the freshly ripped unknown._

The God of Mischeif was floating freely through the atmosphere without a flicker of reality. His mind had sunk into bliss and thoughtlessness. No more schemes and plots. Just relief. But then, he began to dream.  
He was in a bright, white place, and in the distance was his mother Frigga. She was glowing brilliantly, but the look on her face was grief. Loki tried to call to her, but his voice wasn't cooperating. He grew immensely frustrated, and walked towards her. Oddly, he wasn't getting closer. Tears started falling from Frigga's eyes, and Loki felt more irritated with his lack of movement. The faster he went, the further she was. He just wanted to shout to her, and tell her that he wasn't dead. He may have even told her that he was sorry. But he couldn't. All his life, the God had gotten what he wanted, and the word 'couldn't' was barely used. But right now, he couldn't stop his mother from suffering. And it shook him deeply. Loki fell to his knees, willing his mind to go back to the tranquil state it was in before. His silent pleading was useless.

Suddenly, Loki found himself dropping. The sensation of falling was more than just in his dream, because he could hear wind rushing around him. The white dream dissolved into blackness and he opened his eyes. Loki quickly regretted doing so, as he could do nothing but watch, as grey barren land sped closer. He landed with a thud, and unconciousness took over.

When Loki woke, he couldn't tell if he'd been out for hours, days or even weeks. At first, questions plagued his brain like disease. Where was he? How did he get here? Why was he not dead? But as soon as he tried to get up, dizziness pushed him back. His throat was dry and he discovered how thirsty he was. Now was not the time for walking around, completely lost. The God looked around. He could see nothing but a dead-looking tree. The stars were the only light on this strange realm, and it was not one he recognised. There was the possibility of hostile life, but it seemed like there was no life at all. Except for the tree, of course.

Seeing no water or food sources, Loki suspected he would die here. A wave of nausea pushed at him. His body was in no shape to go looking. After a few minutes of pondering, he slowly sat up. He thought he should go to the tree, eventually, and investigate. Loki closed his eyes when blood rushed to his head. He hated being so weak. The nausea had increased and there was also pain in chest, likely from impact. He noticed he was wearing the tattered remains of his robe. His helmet was missing and so was his staff...

His magic! Of course! Loki wondered how he could have been so stupid, and resisted the urge to hit himself. Although staffless magic took considerably more power, it was still sustainable.

The Asgardian concentrated hard to make water with his remaining strength. Sweat broke out on his forehead, then so did water from his hand. The steady stream lasted no longer than ten seconds, but it was more than enough for Loki to drink. The scratching of his throat cooled and the sickness died down. Feeling fresher, he attempted to stand. After a couple of tries, he succeeded. Falling who-knows-how-far from the sky takes some out of you.

His chest throbbed with pain as he walked with a stagger. How long had he been lying there? A few minutes passed and he reached the tree, leaning against it, collecting his strength. Unfortunately, there wasn't much left. Sleep tugged at the corners of his mind. Loki detested being in this weak state. He sat down against the tree, and decided whether it would be safe for one night. But it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter, as he was asleep within seconds of closing his eyes.

* * *

Loki woke up, and was quite startled when he couldn't remember where he was. He recalled the events of yesterday, and stood up. He was hungry and thirsty. Being on a mysterious planet wasn't part of his daily routine, but his appetite didn't care. Unluckily, it was impossible to conjour food from magic, so the odds were not in his favour. There didn't appear to be anything except this tree for miles. He turned, looked up at the tree, then jumped out of his skin.

"Greetings. Have y'come from up there?" The girl sitting in the tree gestured to the sky. She looked as if she was asking the weather.

"I... yes. Who are you? Where am I?" Loki's voice was raspy from lack of use. Questions began popping in his mind.

"I don't have a name. Except Laatnahl, but don't call me that. Have y'heard of me?" She began to descend from the tree. She was wearing dusty blue shorts and a torn green dress.

Loki's confusion mixed with annoyance. How could she be so casual? Especially to him, son of Odin? Then he realised that he had vaguely heard of Laatnahl. Only childrens stories and myths.

"I have heard-," his sentence was interrupted by a cough hacking at his lungs. It was so horribly violent, that he tasted blood on his tongue. Laatnahl frowned and produced a goblet of water, but Loki didn't see where from. He took the water and gulped it down, soothing his throat.

"T'happens to most of them. Drink this." The strange girl pulled a purple vial from her pocket. He would have laughed at her foolishness, if he had the breath to do so. The cough returned and stabbed at his insides. There was also more blood in his throat.

"Look, just drink it! See," she took a sip for herself, "T's fine!"

Loki supposed he didn't have much room to argue, so he tipped the substance into his mouth. And unsurprisingly, it tasted absolutely foul. It had the bitterness of lemon, and the saltiness of seafood. Trying not to spit it out, he swallowed it down, and his cough subsided.

"T's the air that does it. Too much dust," she explained simply, "so, y'have a name?"

"Loki Odinson. God from Asgard," he said importantly, towering over her. She'd show him more respect.

"Asgard? Really? Y'should have said something! How is it up there?" Laatnahl grinned, "I'm Asgardian. God, y'say? Odinson?"

Loki suspected that he should be the one asking questions, but didn't ask anything. He would have his turn at interrogation.

"I am the God of mischeif and lies. Brothers with Thor, God of thunder. We are heirs to Odin." To his chagrin, she grew more excited.

"Mischeif? By Valhalla, that's excellent!" Loki raised an eyebrow, "Heir to the throne of Asgard... well, I hope y'won't miss it too much, Nokmun."

"Excuse me?"

"Nokmun. Lie-man. They don't speak ancient Dovah any more, do they... I _am_ thousands old."

"No... I won't miss Asgard?" Loki's eyes widened.

"Oh, y'can't go back. Sorry," she looked down, and kicked the dust. This realisation had just hit him. How would he get back up? Was it even possible? By the sounds of it, the chances were zero to near impossible.

"Can't go back? Have you tried?" He pressed, almost frantic.

"Nope. But many have before you. Don't know if they ever made it. Has anyone spoken of me before?"

"There... there are children's tales of the land beneath the universe. Ruled by Laatnahl, Goddess of wasteland."

The girl's laughter exploded from her pressed lips. She doubled over, and appeared to be tearing. Loki stood, emotionless.

"Goddess...haha, Goddess! Of wasteland! 'Haven't even seen anything past the well, let alone rule...!" Laatnahl continued to laugh, until Loki coughed lightly, and she straightend up.

"Sorry, krosis. You're a bit stiff for the God of mischief. 'M only Laatnahl, or Last-living. But don't call me that, I hate it."

"You mentioned a well," he reminded her impatiently, "how far is it?"

"T'just off that way," she waved her hand to behind the tree, "'Made it when I could still do... magic..." Her face fell as sudden dread took over her features. She grabbed Loki's shoulders and shook him.

"Can y'do magic? Have y'done any!" Laatnahl shreiked, clearly panicking.

Right then, Loki did something very senseless and inappropriate. He went against all clear warnings from the girl and from his mind. Instead, his defense instinct took over, and he sent a blast of magic at her. She was propelled back into the tree with a thud.

"No...no, no, Loki, no, no..." He could hear her muttering to herself. But it wasn't the pain she was murmuring about, or even the fact that he had attacked her.

It was the fact that the ground had started to shake.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, or Marvel. Or Bethesda and Skyrim.

A/N: Cliiiffhaaangerrr. Beware of those, I quite like them.  
Yeah, thats right. The language of ancient Dovah isn't mine. We'll thank the Skyrim wikia for all translations!  
Plus, if anyone wants to help me out a bit, and Beta this story, that'd be great! Just PM me :D  
Please review!x


	2. Hokoron

"Loki, _run! _Get up here! _Quick!_" Laatnahl shouted over the trembling of the ground, and managed to climb up the tree in record-time. Loki, however, had not been climbing trees for a thousand years. The branches didn't even look like they'd hold his weight.

"Come on, put your foot there!" She pointed to the lowest branch, which came to Loki's middle. He inwardly rolled his eyes, and attempted to scale the grey tree.

"Here, y'_mey_, take my hand!" The girl had come lower and stretched her arm, "_take it!_" He grabbed her hand, and she tried to pull him up. Fortunately, she was quite strong, and managed to get him off the ground. Her frenzied voice directed him higher, until they were both near the top.

"This'll do...oh _munax faas, _cruel fear_,_ God of mischeif, you've outdone y'self, y'_vanmindoraan mey, _stupid fool, you'd better _hind fah filok, _wish for escape..." Laatnahl was mumbling to herself, partially in the language that Loki didn't understand. He guessed that she was insulting him. He could deal with that later, though, because now he saw what they had hid from.

A huge herd, or swarm of ugly bug-like creatures appeared on the horizon. Some of them hovered above the rest, and others just scuttled. He had never seen such horrible foes, it was no wonder Laatnahl would not face them. They approached with speed, heading towards the two of them in the tree.

"What are those things?" Loki questioned, disliking the mysteries that weren't solving. He had been in the dark too long.

"Just keep your head down, Nokmun," she hissed, "ask questions later." Anything else she may have said, was drowned out by buzzing. Now the front line of the swarm was no more than 100 metres away, and decreasing. He had to sheild his eyes when they first hit. The air pushed at him, willing him to fall, and become alien food. The great buzzing was ear-damaging. Loki could do nothing but bear it until it was over.

And it was not over quickly. The tugging of the wind made it difficult to stay balanced on the thin tree's branch. Only did it stop, when Loki thought he was about to lose his sanity. Beside him, Laatnahl breathed a heavy sigh, and opened her eyes. He noticed they were blue, and full of relief.

"Wow. Y'must be special. This is the bit where most visitors die or go crazy," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not all of your visitors are Gods..." he muttered.

"Heh, 'suppose. Y'want answers?" She sighed, and started to retreat to the ground. Loki's descent was ungraceful and rather amusing. His cape caught on a branch and tore off completely. Only when he was on the stable floor, did he remember how hungry he was. His stomach made a groan.

"So, what do you do for food around here?"

* * *

The well was slightly impressive, even by Loki's standards. It was sustained with rune magic, old and complicated. There were two runes beneath the waters surface.

"T'never runs out, or grows old. That's the blue one. The pink one is even better." Laatnahl explained. As if on cue, a small brown fish emerged from its symbols. Before his very eyes, the fish grew relatively large, and big enough to eat. She picked it out, and it flailed around for a few seconds.

"And this doesn't attract the...swarm?" Loki asked. Old magic had always fascinated him, and he never had the chance to learn runes.

"The Mallahvu. No, it only got their attention when I first put them down. A long time ago. I've got a rune on the tree, too," she clarifyed for the visitor, "the Mallahvu are beetles that feed on magic, if it wasn't obvious. They've made my life a whole lot harder."

Laatnahl and Loki walked back to the tree, fish in hand.

When they reached it, the girl showed the God the tree-rune. It was green, and kept the tree living. She broke off some branches, and they immediately grew back.

"T's similar to the water one," she said, and started piling them up. Once she had finished, she collected two stones from the base of the tree.

"Took me forever to find these," she uttered, clicking them together until it created a spark, "there."

A small fire was burning, and Loki willed the fish to cook faster. Not only was he starving, but Laatnahl promised answers when they'd finished eating. Honestly, he didn't like waiting, especially for other people.

"How long have you lived like this?" He asked, making curiosity plain on his face.

"Long enough to forget my own name. Long enough to learn a new language," she replied simply.

"A new language? What did you used to speak?" The God enquired. But she shook her head.

"Hm. An answer for an answer. My question next," she smiled.

"Seems fair," Loki smirked back.

* * *

The fire crackled gently, and the two Asgardians sat quite comfortably around it. This whole situation of falling off the broken Bifrost, and landing on this strange world, left Loki immersed in his questions and thoughts. This girl has been surviving in such a lifeless place, all because of her old rune magic skills. Sounded impossible. And yet here she was, accomodating him as if he were a guest in her home. He hoped she wasn't one of those grotesque creatures that ate the flesh of other beings. His only means of defense was magic, and that would bait the Mallahvu swarm, something he didn't want to go through again. Loki looked over at her. She glanced up at him, and continued to poke at the cooking fish. If she had wanted to kill him, she could have done so when he was asleep. He wouldn't worry about her being violent.

"How did y'manage to fall out of the universe?" Laatnahl asked, starting the chain of questions and answers.

"My brother, Thor, smashed the Bifrost. He was trying to kill me, so he could be king," Loki lied naturally. But clearly, she picked up on it.

"Sure thing, Nokmun. With a title like God of lies, y'should know how to lie better," she pretended to 'tsk' at him, "but really. How?"

"Thor did break the Bifrost, but it was to stop the Jotuns from attacking Asgard. The explosion caused me to fall," he paused, "what language did you used to speak?"

"Ancient Dovah. Most Asgardians spoke that way when I was up there. Then as visitors fell, they taught me the modern language. Even after thousands of years, y'can't shake whats ground into you," Loki had to agree with her answer, "why were the Jotuns attacking?"

"My father, Odin, had been at war with them before, so the peace was unstable. Then Thor felt it neccessary to go and threaten them, and they saw it as an act of war. What is this place?"

"I call it Sizaan or Unslaad. Lost or Eternity. Both on a good day. 'Might say t's the runt of the universe's litter," she prodded the fish one last time, and impaled it on the stick.  
"'Think the fish is done. T's not fit for a king, but here. T's gutted." Laatnahl split the food and gave half to Loki.

Finally, he thought. He had started to feel sick from lack of nutrition, and fish was always a heathy favourite of his. He thanked her quietly and began eating. He couldn't help eating it at an impolite speed, but the girl just laughed and devoured her own. His hair was scruffy, and his prince-like uniform was torn and dusty. He looked as if he had been sleeping in a desert. Which was close enough to reality. Laatnahl had a similar look; unkempt dark hair pulled into a plait, faded green dress and long torn blue shorts. Completely covered in this realm's trademark dust. Suddenly, he remembered something quite signifigant.

"That purple vial you gave me when I arrived. What is it?" Loki asked, once he had swallowed a mouthful of food.

"T's blood. From the fish, of course. Acts like a medicine," the girl did not wait until she'd finished her mouthful, "I need to refill it later."

The God looked at the fish in his hands. Medicinal blood? He sighed. Each time he tried to answer a mystery, a new one appeared. Once both of them had finished sating thier appetites, Laatnahl offered to go and collect some water. When she left, Loki stood and walked around the tree. He looked at the green rune carved into its bark. It was glowing gently, and gave off a tiny amount of heat. He reached up and broke a twig from the tree, then watched carefully at the wood that grew back. It was quite amazing.

"T's called Kruziiklaas," the old Asgardian called from behind him, "the tree. Means ancient life."

Loki turned and replied, "it's rather extraordinary, really. Have you never considered that runes could get you out of here?"

The girl grimaced, and set down the water pale. "T's how I got here. Rune transportation accident," Last-living sat down on the floor, apparently immersed in memories.

"And you've never tried again? This could mean an escape," he reasoned, ideas and thoughts unfurling in his mind.

"'Don't want to try. Plus, I can't do magic anymore," she mumbled.

"I've got magic, if you can make a rune that will teleport-" Loki was cut off by Laatnahl.

"No! 'M not doing runes again. Y'don't even know how they're made," she said.

"How are they made? I can help you," he sat down beside her, still trying to reason.

"Do y'see how sane I am? Runes take mental strength, which can be restored by magic. Which I don't have! Understand yet? And physical blood is needed, too."

"Well, tell me how to make them, and I'll do it," The God pressed.

Laatnahl fell silent, and took a drink of water. The silence lasted a few more minutes, the girl considering his offer.

"Ok."

And then the rain started to fall.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Crazy things happening! Runes and stuff!  
As for her accent, its meant to sound more Irish than Hagrid.  
Thank you for your reviews, **Ronin Katarn **& the one and only **Nana!  
**Please review for more!x


	3. Ahzid Hahnu

"Wh...what's happening? This isn't normal..." the Asgardian girl stood up, confused.

"Rain...but thats not possible," Loki agreed.  
It was getting heavier fast, and Laatnahl had already ascended the Kruziiklaas tree. The God tried not to roll his eyes at her blatant defense strategy.

"'Could be excess from a different realm..." the girl was clearly unstable, because she started to laugh, "_Lokluvmah_, Loki! Give me the pale!"

He picked up the bucket, wondering how she could have obtained it, and passed it to her outstretched hand. She lifted it up, collecting as much rain water as she could. He supposed that rain didn't come very often, even if it was just spilling out from a different planet. The dusty ground was getting softer, and it was splashing on to the heir's shoes. The girl climbed down, and pulled the band from her plait. Her hair was, unsurprisingly, very long.

"Haven't had rainfall like this for, well, I don't remember. It's wonderful!" Laatnahl ran around the tree, basking in the cool droplets that filled the air. Loki found himself smiling. This strange girl was prancing with joy at the sight of rain.

"Come on. I'm going to get that fish blood. Y'coming?" She offered.

"I don't see why not," he grinned. The two of them went the five-minute walk to the well, the girl skipping ahead slightly. When they arrived, there was already a brown fish swimming in the small pool.

Laatnahl took out a small knife,"a gift from one of the visitors," she explained simply when he asked. She picked the fish out, and sliced into it's scales. Collecting the purple blood in her vial, Laatnahl started humming to herself. Loki recognised the tune. It was an old Asgardian rhyme, about Yggdrasil and the nine realms. His mind brought up memories of when he was a child; practicing magic, running down long corridors, and generally annoying Thor. The memories made him happy, but now he started to miss his realm. More than he should like to admit, being a bit of a traitor and all.

* * *

When they returned to the tree, the water from the sky had not ceased. In fact, it had gotten stronger. Loki wondered if he should be concerned, but the ancient girl didn't appear to be. It was hard to walk straight with the slippery mud and thick rain. Apparently, it was too hard to stay up right, because Laatnahl fell over a few times. The God of mischeif found this extremely amusing.  
Amusing enough to laugh out loud, then get rewarded with a tug on the ankle. Loki went down with a thud, and the girl erupted with laughter. The contagious sound even broke the God's demeanor as he grinned at her, covered in muck.

Eventually, her mirth quietened, and she noticed something on the grey-brown floor. A frown soaked up the remaining delight written on her face. As the man looked closer, he saw a tiny dent in the abnormally flat ground.

"T's where Clarys fell. 'Remember it like yesterday," she said, forlorn. A sad, heart-wrenching laugh escaped Laatnahl. Loki looked at her carefully, wishing dearly she wouldn't cry. All his life, he had been taught: avoid crying women. But aside from that, he quite enjoyed the strange girl's company.

"She promised she'd come back for me. She was my best friend, such great fun," Last-living continued. She swatted her eyes, removing the tears forming there. The God wanted to say something, anything.

"I imagine it's difficult, living here on your own. Losing people never gets easier," he said wisely, hoping it would help.

"Heh. Krosis, sorry. Kill-joy, eh?" Laatnahl yawned, "'Scuse me. Crying makes me tired." She stood up.

_Back to her old, logic-defying self,_ thought Loki. He didn't say anything, but he was beginning to feel hungry again. His stomach was not used to being stranded on a lost planet beneath the universe. His best bet was to wake up before the girl, fetch a fish, and cook it by himself, as thanks. She told him of her plans to go to sleep for the night. She said he was more than welcome to stay up, but seeing nothing else he could do to amuse himself, he declined.

"No, I'll join you. I won't hang around in this rain," Loki said. Indeed, the rain still fell as harshly as ever.

"Suit y'self," Laatnahl climbed the tree and settled into the branches, "Vulon, Loki!"

The God frowned slightly. He should just lie on the soaked ground? Seeing no seperate option, he did just that. But as soon as he closed his eyes, something hit it.  
"Ow! Wha-," he looked up and saw the girl leaning on a branch above him, "did you just throw that, at my eye? You-," he was cut off.

"Hey Nokmun. There is space up here. Not even awkward space. Nice space," Last-living offered, gesturing to the leafless canopy. Loki sighed and stood, beginning the treacherous ascend. Once he was up, he saw that there was, in fact, a lot of space. The branches were knitted quite tightly, obviously the work of Laatnahl.

"Thanks, Laatnahl," he said honestly.

"Vulon, Loki," she said again, drifting into sleep.

* * *

Loki fell into a uncomfortable and fitful sleep. He tried to avoid it, but the nightmares attacked his mind relentlessly...

_Loki was watching a scene of himself and his father, in the weapons vault. His other self looked more impressive and imposing than usual. He was a Frost-Giant, blue skinned and red eyed. The gold and green armour was gleaming, and he had a taller, more powerful stance. Odin, however, was weaker. The colour of his skin was greying, and his eyes were filled with pain. Real-Loki didn't like what he was about to see. He saw it coming, but couldn't sheild his eyes. Dream-Loki grabbed Odin's wrist, and turned it icy._

_"Tell me," he hissed menacingly, "tell me!"  
Real-Loki was confused. What did he want to know? His father either didn't or couldn't reply. Pain was terrifyingly clear on his face._

_"Who am I? What am I? Am I a joke for you and all of Asgard?" Dream-Loki demanded an answer. Odin only squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. The frost from the hateful imposter was creeping through the room, chilling everything it touched. His father fell to his knees, and Dream-Loki laughed evilly. _

_"Once I am through with you, I will be king!" His voice echoed around the vault, "I will kill anyone who ever laughed at me, thought me a failure. Starting with you, father!"_

_Real-Loki tried as much as he could, but he couldn't stop the images. Odin was frozen completely, pain still etched on his expression. Dream-Loki continued to laugh as he smashed the ice, breaking his father into a thousand icy pieces. Real-Loki stopped himself from crying out..._

The edges of the dream rippled, and Loki was relieved to escape. But the feeling lasted no longer than a second, because his concious was pulled into another disturbing nightmare.

_Dream-Loki was striding down the halls of Asgard palace with purpose. Real-Loki knew that whatever business he had at his destination, was not going to be good. The observer still had no control over his movement, so he was forced to follow. His heart dropped when he recognised the direction Dream-Loki was going in. This was the way to Thor's chambers. The doors were kicked down as if they were made from cardboard, and Thor was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The Dream-Loki went to his bedside, reached out, and wrapped his cold hand around his brothers throat. The God of Thunder woke, but was not strong enough to pull away from the Frost-Giant._

_"Brother! Loki, stop this at-" his grip on Thor's neck tightend, breaking his words. Dream-Loki grinned maliciously._

_"Don't call me your brother. You know I am not! You are just another who mocks me." Real-Loki wished that Thor would use his Mjolnir, but it was nowhere in sight. _

_"I am the king now, and I will freeze all of Asgard when you are dead!" the fraud continued to constrict his brothers throat. _

_Thor's face contorted in pain, and what Real-Loki could not bear to watch, simply amused the Dream-Loki to no end. Both Odin and Thor suffered the same fate. Ice and frost crawled across to the God of Thunder's throat, suffocating him even more painfully. Eventually, Thor froze still. Dream-Loki laughed again as he smashed his brother into tiny pieces. _

The laughter of his dream-self faded into blackness, but the God of Mischief knew that this was not the end. Not just yet.

_"Oh Laatnahl, come out where I can find you!"  
Real-Loki was shocked. He was in the main throne room of Asgard palace, and the girl from the strange planet was being targeted. The Frost-Giant was going to kill her, too._

_"I know you're in here. Come out, or I'll just find you myself." Dream-Loki said in a sing-song voice. Betraying everything that Real-Loki was praying for, the girl stepped out from behind the throne. He wanted to scream._

_"Y'lied to me, Nokmun. Y'told me you were from Asgard," the look on her face was a disgusted sneer, but her voice showed no signs of anger. The viewer wondered briefly, if this was because she had never spoken meanly to him. Dream-Loki gave one of his piercing laughs._

_"And you think I care? You think, I actually want to be anywhere near you, and your repulsive planet?" The insult was thrown at her, and she began to cry. Almost exactly the same as she had earlier in the day. Evil-Loki's laughter died, and he extended his hand._

_"Well think again."_

_The icy attack hit Laatnahl, and she shattered like glass. Real-Loki could not hold the cry that burst from him._

_"No!" It broke through his lips before he could stop it. The Frost-Giant spun to face him, glaring him directly in the eye._

_"Don't tell me, you actually _cared_ for the girl. You are weak! This is what 'friendship' and 'love' does to you!" The Dream-Loki was about to kill him. He could feel the attack before it came. So, Real-Loki did what he would do in any situation, where he was about to die.  
He lashed out._

A scream brought Loki swiftly out of his sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Enjoy that chapter? I know I did!  
I feel so mean. I'm very ashamed of myself for what I did to Loki. I'll make it up to him in the next chapter!  
Une grande merci beacoup pour **Snibbah, Charlie McPuffin IV **& **PrettyParanoia**!  
Did...did you just see that? I...French?  
Please review for more!x


End file.
